On First Dates: Sequel to So what if like a little kink in my life
by omgican'tremembermyusername
Summary: Ok so this is not dirty, it's the after effect of so what if I like a little kink in my life. it's rated t because of some suggestions and language, I can't help loving the whole Dei/Sak/Ita thing So this is what i came up with r and r


A/N: So this is the sequel to "So what if I want a little Kink in my Life" but no worries because we're not doing the sex thing in this particular one shot. Instead we will be focusing on the outcome of the sex part…. So basically this is the aftermath

**On First Dates**

**Dei/Saku/Ita**

**(Sakura)**

As far as I am concerned the whispers of disapproval throughout Konoha didn't exist, and who in the hell gave a damn anyway. I admit we weren't the most common couples around, but we had the most fun. Ino was completely floored when I told her what happened at the bar, "You've got a date with them Friday night, the both of them," she asked.

"Yeah, is that a bad thing," I asked healing the few bruises that remained from our naughty encounter the previous night before. "I'm just saying Forehead you were whining about not having a man, and here you've managed two of the sexiest men that Kami created," she yelled catching everyone's attention within at least a five mile radius.

**(Friday night) **

I heard a soft knock at my door, and since I was still fixing my hair I yelled, "Come on in I'm almost ready." "Blossom where are you yeah," I heard the blonde bomber call from the front of my apartment. "I'm back here fixing my hair make yourself comfortable," my voice echoed off the walls. "I'm comfortable with the view I have right here," I looked in my vanity mirror to see Itachi lying across my bed.

"Where, How, oh never mind," I said sliding the diamond stud in my left ear as he smirked back at me. "So where are we going," I asked sliding the mate to the diamond earring in my left ear. "Dancing," he teased. "Dancing, I like the sound of that. I love to dance, and Itachi can you tie this for me," I asked indicating to the small black ribbon that went around the back of my neck to hold the top of my dress in place.

"It's a shame really, isn't it Deidara," Itachi mumbled while tying the ribbon for me. "It's a damn shame yeah," the blonde commented turning of the curling iron on my vanity. "What's a shame," I asked playing along with their little game. "It's a shame Sakura that this dress will be no more in the morning," Itachi breathed in my ear.

"I thought we are going out," I pouted. "We are going out Blossom, are you wearing these yeah," he asked changing the subject. I stared at the black heels for a moment before nodding. He bent down in front of me and slid my left foot into the heel making sure it was secure before doing the same with my right foot. "So guys where are we going," I asked as we exited my apartment. "It's a surprise," Itachi whispered in my ear.

"Are you sure I look nice enough for this place," I asked staring at my semi-formal dress, and back up at the expensive restaurant the two of them have chosen. "Relax yeah, you look very beautiful," Deidara whispered in my ear. "Uchiha table for three," Itachi told the Hostess. "Certainly Uchiha-san, if you will follow me," she said with a wink.

What the hell was that I thought to myself, but I quickly brushed it off when I felt his calloused hand grip my own and lead me to the table. I slid in the seat between both Itachi and Deidara, and I felt Itachi's lips near my ear, "Do you know how utterly charming you are when you are jealous?" I felt my cheeks turning red, and I tried to play it cool.

"What are you two over there whispering about hmm," Deidara asked curiously leaning toward us. "I was just telling Blossom here that she is quite fetching when jealous," he said placing his hand on my leg. "What would you gentlemen like to drink," and with that question we were removed from our little world. "Tea for me," Itachi responded. Irritation must have been written on my face because the next thing I knew Deidara was all in my bubble. "How about you Sakura what would you like to drink hmmm," he asked brushing the hair away from my eyes.

"Tea," I whispered. "What was that Sakura," he said drawing my name out. "I believe she said Tea," Itachi's nose grazed the side of my neck and I felt both of their hands on my legs move up some. The waitress didn't know what to make of the situation, she was about as red as I was, and I was pretty damn red. "Would you like me to come back and take your order," she stumbled over the question and with that she was gone.

"You two are making it impossible for me to think," I pointed out, and so they released me. "Sakura-Chan, hey Sakura-Chan," and I looked up to see Naruto bonding over to me with Sasuke, Karin, and Hinata. Well, this isn't going to be good, I thought to myself. "Relax Blossom, "I heard Deidara purr in my ear. Definitely not going to go over smoothly, because their hands were back on my thighs as Naruto approached, and all I could do was brace myself for the hell that was going to follow.

"Sakura-Chan what are you guys doing here," Naruto asked leaning on our table. "We," Itachi said indicating to the three of us, "happen to be on a date." There it was out in the open he just had to sa E. "A Date," shouted Naruto. "You and Sakura-Chan are on a date, then why is Deidara here," he asked in typical dumb Naruto fashion. I face palmed, and Deidara hissed, "He means that I, he, and Blossom here are on a date yeah."

"WHAT?," Naruto's shouting could be heard from a mile away, and I felt Itachi's arm around my shoulder, and Deidara's hand back on my leg. This was going swimmingly I thought, and then there he was Sasuke had caught up to Naruto and so had the girls. "Why are you shouting Dobe," he asked in an irritated tone. "Teme Sakura-Chan is on a date with these guys," he yelled pointing at us. Sasuke's eyes narrowed, and felt the need to glare at two out of my four team mates. So after a huge blow up by me, Naruto, and Sasuke, my two idiot teammates were on their way to the hospital while I was being escorted home by my dates.

"So are two going to keep coming by, or are you to run away from the madness that is my life," I joked as we stood outside my door. "I like a challenge yeah," Deidara said before placing a kiss on my right cheek. "As do I," Itachi said before kissing my left cheek. "See you around Blossom yeah," Deidara called as they made their way back home. Well, as far as first dates go it went better than what I thought, and personally I thought the three of us were a match made in heaven.


End file.
